Conventional trailers for catamarans and other boats require two or more men to lift the boat onto the trailer, and a separate launch trolley to enable the boat to be rolled into the water to a point at which it can be floated off the trailer.
Accordingly, there is a considerable requirement for improvements and simplifications in relation to trailers and trolleys for towing and launching boats such as catamarans, whereby the labour and/or time and/or effort involved in loading and unloading the boat and/or in launching and recovering same are reduced in one way or another.
An object of the present invention is to provide a trailer, and a method of using same offering improvements in relation to one or more of these matters, or generally.